Trapped in the cooper world
by Seth.Smelser
Summary: Well you won't believe this one I grabbed my tv remote and not my remote to open up a rift while I'm in a parallel dimension and I wind up getting trapped in the sly cooper universe where Foxy who I gave a second chance at life has to hunt me down and save my butt


(Sounds of some one grunting, painting, something making contact with loud smacks.)

Betntly has been woken up by these sound. "What the heck? Who could be using the hazard room at this hour?" He question very quietly so he would not wake the others.. "Sly that better not be you making all that noise." Bently he said angerly. Luckyly he was already in his wheel chair. He wheeled himself out of the safehouse's videogame room. The tv was still on it looked like they were playing smash bro brawl and had passed out the game was on pause. Murry was on the couch sly was on the floor controlor still in hand. "Wait, if Sly is there and Murry is there; then who is in the hazard room." He thought to himself. He quickly and quietly wheeled him self out of the room to the hazard room's viewing platform.

What he saw was a real surpise to him.

It was Robocop not really but I couldn't resist the joke. Actualy there was tall figure who appeared to be wearing all black clothing. This person did have a tail it seemed like a lizards tail but different. You couldn't see any facial features except this persons mouth giving a faint smirk.

The mysterious persons pov

Yeah it's me Seth I bet you would like to know how I got myself in this mess. To make thing easier to tell I'm just saying I grabbed my TV remote and not my return remote and now I'm stuck in the sly cooper universe. I am wearing my bulletproof vest and I have my duel mag pistol those work with and 6mm ammo. I did prepare in case I did run into inspector fox I was wearing a rubber suit to protect me from her shock ammo. Yeah I set my rift opened to turn me into a humanoid dragon when I stepped through the rift. I was also wearing one of my favorite pieces of equipment my trusty tesla gloves those let me shoot lightning out of my hand like you see some people do in star wars. Well I beat you would like to know what the hell am I doing here right well after I realized I got stuck I came looking for Bentley to see if he can help me modify this remote to make it work with my rift opener so I could get home.

Now I'll tell you what is going on right now in the story. I was wandering around Paris until I finally found the cooper gang's safe house. They left their garage door open so well I just walked in and how the heck was I supposed to know that the garage is directly linked up to the hazard room. And that where I somehow set off the security system they had set up in there all of a sudden I was being swarmed by robot guards. I was fighting them off with skill and my fists and glove I didn't know how loud of a ruckus I was making. I was actually having fun fighting these things. Let's just say I kind of let out a faint smile. But then the lights came on and then I heard over some sort of speaker "Prepare to be squashed intruder!" Then the celling started to fall on me I dodge ever thing that was trying to squish me but it did squish some of the robot guard it revealed a weak point after seeing that full out my duel pistols and let lose a hail storm of head shots. I destroyed a vital circuit in most of them but they were still coming and I was out ammo. So I took a deep breath and let out barrage of flames from my mouth but when I saw everything was on fire my fire breath turned to ice breath I hadn't done that sense I left Spyro's universe. After that lasers started to fire out of the floor I climb on top of one of the platforms that had dropped trying to crush me. I had little room to fight the still freak-en coming robot guards I saw a thin wire spanning a gap between the two plate forms. Somehow I dropped my journal it had the planes for my rift opener remote. I brought it with me to keep track of my adventure. I didn't realize this until I had cross the gap and the lasers were almost at my level. I thought" no my only way back is in that book." I quickly turned on my tesla glove but I had activated the directional magnet mode for the thing. I pointed it at my book. Well the book started flying back to me. My gamble with that metal book cover did pay off I got lucky there then that plate form my book was on was covered by lasers but the one I was on was slightly higher then I heard someone say dammit and that's when I spotted the control room I didn't aim at the person controlling it I aimed at the controller with a little luck I managed to damage circuits to the controls. Then well I yelled "Sorry Bentley, but you left me no choice." Then all of the robots turned off and so did the lasers the plate forms on the other hand stayed down.

Before I got back onto the ground level He said something over the intercom. "How on earth do you know my name?" he asked me. I just said it's complicated.

But when I glided down to the ground the first thing I knew I had a pink hippo grab me a put me in a lock I quickly escaped it, by using knowledge of pressure points I wound up dislocating his shoulder. But then I had a cane come swinging down at me I caught it before it could even knock me out. I had to make a comment causing me to give away some important information. "Nice try Cooper you almost had me. And next time tell your friend Murry to not even try to get a grip on me." I had to say it, before long I had them questioning me. And before I knew it I was rendered unconscious by chloroform dipped rag from behind.

I woke up a bit later tied to a chair my journal was on a table. They took my guns and my tesla glove but, one thing is they didn't take was my hidden blade. I built it after playing too much assassin's creed. I didn't realize they took my hood down revealing my face.

But then they noticed I was starting to regain consciousness. "Hey how do you know who we all are? Who are you? And who are you working for?" Sly had asked me. Well I knew I couldn't lie because Bentley had a camera which looked like it was hooked up to a lie detector. I decided to tell the truth. "My name is Seth and I am not from this dimension I'm from a parallel one like when you and Bentley met Ratchet and Clank in that hero tournament. If you look on my journal you can see proof I'm not from here. Really how often do you see a dragon like me? Not very often obviously and I ran into inspector Carmelita Fox when I first got to this dimension my return devise malfunctioned and exploded that's what caused that loud bang you probably heard earlier if you were awake. So I have no way of getting back home I need to modify another remote to get back home. And I know you guys from where I'm from cause there are recorded events of you. And Sly you might want to move the Thievius Racoonus this building will catch on fire in 3 days and the book will be destroyed if you don't move it." I had said just second before I cut the rope and lunged for my guns and my glove before I jumped out of the window. I engaged my cloaking devise that I had built in my hidden blade.

When invisible to them I said "I'll be back for my jornal in the future." Before I ran off into the night cloaked.

Sly's pov.

I wish we knew that he had a hidden knife he used to cut the rope when we weren't paying attention but it looked just like a amulet or something the like the ones that can't be taken off once put on. I really didn't understand what he meant that the thievius raccoonus was going to be destroyed if I didn't move it. "Hey Bentley I think you should take a look in his journal he was really focused on you like he wanted you to read it he even has a marked page." I said to Bentley and Murry was staring out the window trying to find that one person that just escaped their safe house. "I think your right Sly he did say I was his only hope but I think he meant we are his only hope." Bentley had said before grabbing the book and flipping it open and seeing all sorts of heavily detail blueprints, sketches, recipes and descriptions, they even found a very dark secret in it. The page said:

(August Friday 17th year 2004

This was the day my life had changed I had no memories of what happened the night before. The last thing I do remember is that I was in my garage fixing something I can't remember what but when the clouds stopped covering the full moon and the light got into my garage. Ever thing went black after that. When I woke up I was in a field there was a dead deer next to me my clothes were all torn up like something ripped them. I then realized there was dried blood on my face and on my body I had raw meat on top of me. I've noticed something when I was getting the raw meat off of me there was a patch of blond hair it matched my hair color perfectly. At the end of the day I finally realized what happened. I had turned I thought there was something fishy about that bit about that one jerk bit me from that pool tournament. I finally realized this when I got home my mom was asking me where I was and why are my clothes torn up. I told her I went hiking and that I just got mugged then attacked by a bear which is why my clothes are in such terrible condition good thing I left my wallet here before I left so they had nothing to take if you need me I'll be in the garage after I get a fresh shirt on. Well I did go into my garage my robotic companion who is uncheckable. I built him from scrap metal. I found his brain when working at my job which is a scrap yard I salvaged it from a badly damaged animatronic. I can not write any more I'm just too confused to write about anymore).

"Well that was interesting. Ah here it is his dimensional rift opener schematic and here is his remote. Now I do wonder what is he up to but sly there are a few things I am going to need you to steal." Bentley had declared. "Yeah what are those things were going to have to steal?" I asked I was sounding a bit annoyed. "Exotic matter. It should be pink and it has negative mass so it will float in a vacuum. But the only place in the world that produces exotic matter is in California and it has the world's tightest security on the planet. So where going to have to plan this one out for a while." Bentley continued.

"Okay then.' I responded.

Back home in the garage…

Foxy was turning back on after recharging his battery after his reactor was removed because it was using fuel too fast. "Charge full, sensors optical, motor operational good to move." That fox had said going through his check list before he left his charging station. He surveyed the area looking for Seth he even did all of his cameras like x-ray, thermal, night vision. And couldn't find any traces of him. So the fox jumped down from his charging station. He wandered out of the garage and into the house Seth had lived in. Seth's mom was in the kitchen making brownies. "Hello Kay. Have you seen Seth anywhere?" Foxy had asked.

"Ah, Foxy you startled me I just didn't expect you to be there." She had responded to fox suddenly talking she was used to foxy being able to talk. "Oh Seth grabbed the TV remote not his remote. Can you give this to him if you see him I believe he used that weird devise in the garage. Oh and a package for him came in the mail can you take it out to the garage with you when you go out?" his mom requested Foxy. "It's about time that package came in he's been talking about it like crazy." Foxy had said with a sigh. "Also have you seen my eye patch? I can't find it anywhere?" Foxy asked before taking the package by the mouth and Kay pulled out the fox's eye and put it on him. "Thank ye I'm going to need this for where I'm going." Foxy had said. "And where will that be?" she questioned him. "After him. I got a pretty good idea on where he is. He's been talking about going into the Sly Cooper universe." He answered. "Well if you're going to go there I suggest you take some cloths that will fit you when you transform. Here let me get the box down from the attic the brownies need to cool anyway." She said setting the brownies on the stove to cool before walking over to the attic door and pulling it down. Foxy just went up there and found the box of clothes he found a few shirts that fit him when he was transformed he one was a flannel shirt and a pair of pants that fit him who knew. That fox still transformed ran out with those clothes on and with the package and the remote out to the garage and started to fire up the rift opener. When it was fully open he ran through with the remote to get home in hand. He just jumped through the portal he did it very fluidly and now his hunt for Seth has begun. Foxy then saw some glittered and he reached and picked it up. "What this is Seth's medallion what is it doing here?" Before long the rift closed causing a similar shock wave that happened hours earlier. "Well that does explain that. I better keep this safe for now; so he put the medallion on for now. And then the police showed up and grabbed foxy and cuffed him before throwing him in the back of a police car. Well they should have not done that because he snapped the chains on his cuffs and then kicked out the window of the police cruiser before crawling out.

"We need back up I repeat we need back up over." Foxy had heard one of the police man shout into a radio. Foxy then just taped the police man on the shoulder. "Ye think ye can throw me into the back of a police cruiser without letting me explain myself first?" Foxy show the man a NCSI badge. That he had randomly and the photo matched him perfectly. "Ah can we get inspector fox over here?" the police man spoke into his radio. "Already behind you" Inspector fox was already there. "So what is it rookie?" she had asked Foxy had answered "That be me. And he threw me into the police cruiser for no reason I've been trying to solve a cold case on what happened to my best friend year ago. He went missing at this very alley. And it looks like I showed up at the right place at the wrong time. I found his medallion he had I'm surprised nobody has picked it up after all these years see this gives me hope he's still alive and I will find him." Foxy had said still holding up his somehow magical obtain NCSI badge for inspector fox to examine while clutching the medallion around his neck.


End file.
